


Fill Me With Your Pulse

by LightningCloud9000



Series: Funtime with Freddy [8]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Drabble, Gay Sex, M/M, Metal Penis, Office Sex, Porn With No Plot/Plot What Plot, Purple Guy is not William Afton, Sex with an Animatronic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 19:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16024676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Lightning helps Freddy by "cleaning his harddrive". (if ya know what I mean ;3)





	Fill Me With Your Pulse

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gay for this bear and I just- wrote this for the fun of it. Just, straight-up smut.

Lightning grunted as he was roughly bent over the desk in the cramped office. Looks like Freddy caught him this time. He could feel the large brown paw pushing his face against the cold metal wall. He felt a warm breath against his black cat ear.  
"Hmm, so defenseless and innocent...So many ways that I could...taint it..." The robotic voice said with a hint of malice.  
"Nngh- What are you, g-gonna do to me?" Lightning asked, face still being squished between the wall and the robot's large hand. The bear simply chuckled before his free hand reached around, grabbing the boy's crotch.  
"A-Ahh..." Lightning whined, the large paw gently rubbing his private region.

Freddy sat down onto the rolling office chair, the chair groaning underneath the animatronic's weight. He pulled Lightning onto his lap, still rubbing him and using his now-free paw to unbutton the boy's work shirt.  
"Nnngghh, F-Freddy..." Lightning moaned, gripping the bear's large, furry arms.  
"Such a sweet, tender thing...What a shame I have to ruin it's innocence..." Freddy murmured, hot breath hitting Lightning's ear causing it to twitch.  
"Ruin me, Daddy-" Lightning moaned, erect member still being assaulted by the bear's rough paw.  
"You want Papa Bear to destroy you, kitten?" Freddy purred, robotic voice filled with lust.  
"Yes, please... Destroy me with your cock, Daddy..." Lightning whined, grinding against Freddy's lap, feeling a large lump beneath the faux fur.

Freddy pinched Lightning's nipple as he thrusted his hips up, grinding back against Lightning's bottom, causing the boy to moan.

"P-Please..." The cat boy whimpered, cheeks a deep red.  
"Please what?" Freddy growled, continuing to tease the boy's nipple.  
"Please...Fuck me...Fuck me hard..." Lightning begged, already flustered like crazy.  
"Alright, Babe..." Freddy purred, unbuckling the boy's belt and pulling down his pants, trying his best not to rip them.

"Hmm? Did somebody forget their underwear? Freddy asked, noticing the lack of a certain garment.  
"To be honest, I wanted you to catch me. I figured that I'd save you the trouble..." Lightning replied, tail playfully flicking.

"Right. Now, then... Get ready for Freddy!" Freddy growled, pulling down his faux-fur garment, allowing his large metallic extension to be freed. His member secreted a clear liquid, most likely to be used as a form of lubricant.   
"A-Ahh...S-So cold..." Lightning whined as the tip of the bear's slicked-up cock touched the young cat's entrance.  
"Don't worry, babe...This'll warm it right up!" Freddy chuckled, thrusting himself into Lightning, the boy wrapping his arms around the animatronic's shoulders for support.

Lightning hugged the bear as he was roughly fucked by a hard, metallic cock. "Freddy... You're so big..." The boy moaned, being thrusted down onto the rod again.  
"Heh...It's the same size as always, kiddo...But, I'll admit, I am rather well-endowed." Freddy chuckled, slowing down, teasing the boy by doing such.  
"F-Freddy, p-please... I'm so close..." Lightning whined, cock aching for release, dribbling precum down onto Freddy's stomach.  
"Hmm? You want to cum?" Freddy asked, gently gripping the boy's leaking member.  
"I-I need it... Please?" Lightning begged, shaking as he did.  
"Well...You've been a good boy so, I guess you deserve it..." Freddy replied with a shrug, stroking the boy's member in time with his thrusts and within moments, Lightning let out a shaky moan. His seed sprayed out, coating the bear's chest with white, sticky spunk.   
"Do you want Freddy's 'icing'?" The robot asked, still fucking the now-exhausted boy.  
"Y-Yes...Fill me with your love, Papa Bear..." Lightning panted, leaning against the bear for support.  
Freddy let a strained roar, filling the boy's hole with a generous amount of robotic goo before the metallic cock was retracted and put away.

The security guard boy put on his clothes before exiting the security office and bumped into a taller man wearing a purple uniform.  
"O-Oh, S-Sorry!" The young boy apologized.  
"Hey, Kid! You new here?" The man asked, affectionately wrapping an arm around Lightning.  
"Y-Yeah. I'm Lightning..." Lightning answered, grinning sheepishly.  
"I'm Adam. Nice to meet ya!" The older man greeted.  
"Did you...uh...hear what me and Freddy were...um...doing?" The brown-haired kid wondered, blushing as he did.  
"Eh- relax, kid! My lips are sealed! I mean, who hasn't fucked an animatronic once in their lifetime? But, maybe, you and I could, make sure we keep your little secret safe by... 'watching each other's backs', ya know?" Adam proposed.  
"You mean we...fuck?" Lightning gestured.  
"To put it bluntly, yes." Adam explained, holding out his hand and grinning unsettlingly.

Lightning looked around before shaking the man's hand.  
"Deal."


End file.
